All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Lisa'Mckenna
Summary: Pour le troisième Noël d'Albus, Ginny demande à Drago et Hermione, son parrain et sa marraine de se déguiser en père et mère Noël. (MD)


**Coucou ! Alors voilà le premier OS que je vous ai promis pour Noël. Donc pour vous expliquer, c'est un challenge que j'ai fait avec ma meilleure amie (MD) qui est de faire un Dramione après la guerre pendant la période de Noël. Celui-là (l'OS) est d'elle. Vous aurez une petite chanson que j'ai choisi à la fin (je pense que vous savez, vu le titre l'originalité n'existe pas chez moi, enfin un peu). Et Joyeux Noël, Merry Christmas ! (Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais oublier). Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **All I Want For Christmas Is You**

La guerre était finie depuis deux ans, Ginny n'avait pas pu y participée car elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois. Tous en sont sortis indemne. Depuis, Harry et Ginny étaient mariés et avaient eu un petit garçon Albus. Ron et Pansy sortaient désormais ensemble et cette dernière était extrêmement jalouse de Ginny car elle aussi voulait un bébé mais Ron n'était pas du tout prêt : il voulait attendre un ou deux ans. Blaise et Luna vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ce dernier voulait la demander en mariage et avait décidé d'attendre le réveillon de Noël pour le faire, quant à Daphnée et Théo : ils vivaient une parfaite idylle. Et surtout, n'oublions pas, Drago et Hermione ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Depuis leurs septièmes, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais n'osaient pas faire le premier pas, ils partageaient le même appartement mais Drago voulait plus et espérait qu'un jour Hermione réponde à ses nombreuses avances. Il avait choisi de lui demander de sortir avec lui le réveillon de Noël mais son soi-disant meilleur ami lui avait piqué son idée et il allait le payer. Et puis il restait une semaine avant Noël et même s'il n'avait plus d'idée, il restait un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne renonce jamais même si pour être franche, il aurait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce…

 **Quelques jours plus tard…**

 _(POV Hermione)_

Demain c'est Noël, le troisième d'Albus mais le premier où il a commandé des jouets au père Noël. Ginny nous avait demandé, à Drago et moi puisque qu'on était son parrain et sa marraine de nous déguiser en père et mère Noël. Adorant ma meilleure amie, je ne pus lui refusée. J'en avait parlée à Drago et j'avais reçu un regard noir de sa part. Ginny m'avait dit que c'était elle qui choisirait nos déguisements et la connaissant, je regrettais le jour où je lui avais dit « Oui ».

-Drago, il faut qu'on y aille, on a rendez-vous avec Ginny. Tu sais bien que je déteste être en retard alors dépêche-toi !

-Oui j'arrive, dit-il en trainant les pieds. Mais tu sais bien que j'y vais juste pour toi sinon j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'a choisi Ginny pour nos déguisements.

-Moi aussi ! La dernière fois qu'elle m'a habillée c'était pour une fête et j'étais beaucoup mais beaucoup trop sexy à mon goût : j'avais une robe bustier qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et des escarpins qui ressemblait plutôt à des échasses…

-Oh ! J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! me dit-il en faisant la moue comme un petit chiot.

-Arrête, je la connais et je suis quasiment sûr que j'aurais une tenue similaire. Même si c'est Noël, elle n'a aucune limite !

-J'espère que c'est ce qu'elle fera ! Me lança-t-il accompagné de son magnifique sourire narquois auquel je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue.

-Pas moi !

-Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

-D'un parce que c'est pour un enfant, mon neveu et de deux parce que je ne veux pas ressemblait à une prostituée en chaleur !

-Fait pas ta rabat joie !

-Ma quoi !?...

Il m'attrapa par la taille et puis m'ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.

-Allez Granger, décoince un peu !

-Mais… Dis-je en me libérant de son emprise.

 **Mon téléphone sonna...**

-Allô Ginny.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Me gronda Ginny. Vous êtes en retard !

-Un gratin de veracrasses pourquoi ?

-Hermione sérieusement…

-C'est bon Ginny, on arrive, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre mes affaires et après on transplane.

-D'accord, mais dépêche-toi !

-Oui promis.

 **Pas loin du Terrier…**

Quand on arriva à leur maison pas loin du Terrier qui depuis la guerre avait été reconstruite, Albus et son père, Harry étaient partis en balade, il restait plus que nous et Ginny.

-Ginny, tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi Mione, salut Drago ça va ?

-Salut Ginny. Je ne suis pas rassuré pour mon déguisement mais j'ai hâte de voir celui d'Hermione…

-Arrête ! Dis-je en frappant son épaule.

-Nan ! Dit-il avant de me tirer la langue.

-Bon stop tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ?

-Je lui ai dit que la dernière fois que tu m'as habillé, j'avais une robe bustier qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisse. Et du coup, il l'espère que j'en aurais une similaire…

-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de fantasmé !

Je levai les yeux vers lui, fit un mouvement avec ma baguette, et Drago reçu une série de coussins sur la tête.

-Hermione, tu vas le regretter…

-Attrape-moi si tu peux et après on verra ! Dis-je en lui tirant la langue avant de courir me cacher derrière le canapé comme une gamine de cinq ans.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas jouée à ça avec moi. Tu vas perdre.

-Alors là dans tes rêves.

-Ouais, tu en fais partis.

-Tu vas me faire quoi si tu m'attrapes ?

-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus mais tu verras bien…

-Bon c'est bon là ! S'énerva Ginny. Vous avez fini de faire les gamins, on dirait que vous avez cinq ans ! Maintenant chacun dans une chambre et allez essayer vos déguisements.

-Ok. Acquiescèrent ces deux derniers.

Une fois changé, on sortit chacun de notre chambre.

-Par Salazar ! Hermione tu est une bombe ! Dit-il en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

-ça va je ne te dérange pas ? Et par pitié ferme ta bouche : tu bave…

-D'un, tu ne me dérange pas, tu m'excites et de deux, je ferme ma bouche si je veux !

-Pff… Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne changera jamais…

-Regarde toi dans le miroir…

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et là je compris : je portais une magnifique petite robe rouge qui comme la dernière fois m'arrivais à mi-cuisse, en haut s'était un petit corset de la même couleur avec de fine bretelles blanche quant au bas, lui était tout rouge mais le bord de la jupe était blanc et laissait entrevoir quelques flocons…

-Ginny, le robe est magnifique et je t'en remercie mais je trouve que ça fait un peu prostituée en chaleur. Mais en tout cas, je l'adore !

-De rien, c'était fait exprès ! Dit-elle en me lançant un sourire resplendissant.

-Par Merlin ! Drago tu est comment dire ?... Très séduisant dans ton… déguisement… Dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui le fit sourire.

En entendant ça, il me répondit d'un ton neutre mais affreusement séduisant :

-C'est normal, c'est naturel…

Ah ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer celui-là avec sa prétention mais après tous c'est ce qui fait tout son charme…

-Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs et regarde-toi dans le miroir.

-Oui Madame.

Il portait : un pantalon blanc, un t-shirt de cette même couleur qui mouler parfaitement le torse et une fine chemise rouge qui lui recouvrait ses bras musclés, dût au Quidditch. Et pour finir un bonnet de Noël pour lui compléter sa tenue qui sur ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés le rendait affreusement craquant. Il ressemblait à un ange tomber du ciel.

-Comme ça, tu ne me résisteras plus maintenant… Me dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, ce qui réduisit la distance entre nous de quelques centimètres.

-Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard. Lui murmurais-je sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

Et sur cette phrase, je lui attrapai le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers moi et l'embrassai furtivement pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps langoureusement ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Bientôt son corps et le mien furent scellés par du désir ardent et de la passion… Et s'était ce que je voulais pour Noël… Lui, lui seul et personne d'autre.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **All I Want For Christmas Is You**_ __

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day**_

 _ **I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe**_

 _ **I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click**_

 _ **'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air**_

 _ **And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly**_

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door**_

 _ **I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby (1)**_

 **Alors chouette ? Alors la chanson (1) est de Mariah Carey, elle est sortie en 1994.**

 **Voilà bon laisser des commentaires ! A plus !**


End file.
